The Crowley Chronicles
by Le Roach
Summary: When I recieved a letter from GameFreak asking me if I wanted to join the Hoenn league, I thought it was some kind of joke. After all, Pokemon don't really exist...Right?...wrong! Join Julian Crowley, as he is flung into the world of pokemon. NO MORE OCs.
1. Prologue: You're a Winner!

**Author note: Ok, so I've had this Idea for a while, tell me what you think. Just to clear this up, NO this is not a self-insert. This story is rated T for swearing and violence, might rate it M later for blood and gore, but not until, like, MUCH later.**

**One more thing**

"This is regular talking"

_This is thinking_

**This is written words**

_**And I don't know if I'll use it or not, but just in case someone has a psychic Pokémon, this is telepathy**_.

**And with that out of the way, PLEASE ENJOY (R&R)**

I sit alone at my desk in my cramped little room, clutching a letter in one hand and my black bandanna with the other. Looking around, there's really nothing but a few posters and a bed in here. However, on the bed, is a rather large package that has yet to be opened.

I look between the letter and the package with my brow furrowed in confusion

Trying to get a full grasp on what was happening, I read the letter one more time.

**Dear Mr. Julian T. Crowley,**

**It is with great pleasure that we announce that you have been chosen out of millions to represent us as a trainer. You have not only demonstrated great skill for being a trainer, but also a determination to be the best, as well as a caring and loving nature for your Pokémon. Therefore, should you choose to accept, we would like to offer you a chance to compete in the Hoenn league. This is a once in a lifetime chance, so be careful before deciding.**

**Should you accept, all you must do is open the package we have sent you, it will contain anything and everything you could ever need on your travels, from pokeballs, to cooking utensils. We have also sent you a starter Pokémon, and we recommend you start bonding with it right away. You won't begin your journey for another week, but the closer you are to your Pokémon, the more it will trust your judgment in battle.**

**As we understand that it is difficult to leave your life behind for what may be as long as a few years, we will also allow you to bring up to two traveling companions on your journey. Should they wish it, we shall supply them with Pokémon as well.**

**If you decline, send this letter along with the package to the return address. WARNING: DO NOT OPEN THE PACKAGE IF YOU DECLINE.**

**If we do not hear back from you, we will assume your answer is yes and shall meet you and your partners in exactly one week.**

**Sincerely,**

**Satoshi Tajiri, Ken Sugimori, and Junichi Masuda**

…_What the heck?_

_This was a joke, right? Pokémon don't actually exist. It's just a video game, right? GAH, why am I even questioning it? Of course I'm right. I have to say though, whoever it was that sent me this went all out._

Both the letter and the box have the Game Freak logo stamped on them. The signatures from the key members of Game Freak really look legit. Even the address given at the top of the letter checks out, sure enough, it's some building in Tokyo. Whoever did this really did their research.

But, if this is a joke, what's with the package? It's most definitely not empty because it was a serious pain in the ass to haul it all the way upstairs.

I think about it for a while, and a smile spreads its way across my lips as I realize the most plausible answer.

My parents or siblings probably put me on one of those hidden camera shows. They were hoping to get me all excited and get me to open the box just to have something explode, or have a person jump out at me.

It makes sense. My bros and I are always playing pranks on each other and it just so happened that all of them are "out of town" this weekend.

_They must really think I'm an idiot. Well…jokes on them now._

Without another thought, I stood up and delivered a swift kick to the side of the box, expecting to hear someone yelp. To my disappointment, my foot met something hard and square pressing against the wall of the box, showing that no one was inside of it. I just shrug, but as I start to turn away, something weird happens.

I swear, for a few seconds, I could see the box glowing, which causes me to stumble back a bit. However, it disappears as soon as it came, so I decide that it was just my eyes playing tricks on me.

As I'm about to sit back down, I hear a rather faint noise and stop moving so I can hear it again.

My head snaps around as I realize where it's coming from and as proof that I'm not just hearing things, the package is…squirming.

That's really the only way I can describe it. I can see the top moving up and down rapidly and the sides are being twisted back and forth. Something in there was alive, and it wanted out.

Grabbing the top of the box, I give a yank at the duct tape covered flaps, not having much success. I soon get frustrated, grab the tape with my teeth and rip it off in on jerk. I moved the flaps to the side and…

_What…WHAT THE HELL!_

My eyes widen at the sight in front of me and my jaw drops, letting the hunk of tape slip out from between my teeth... I had to be dreaming, it's the only logical explanation.

Inside the box was a small brown fox with two shimmering, amber eyes staring up at me. It's an Eevee… a real, live, flesh and blood Eevee.

It seemed to be standing on something, and at second glance, there was a cracked pokeball under its paw.

_Well, that explains how it got out. But I think that's the least of my problems right now._

It hops up, putting its fore paws on the edge of the box and licking my fingers which are still clasping the side flaps.

To say I'm confused is an understatement. It seems to be happy to see me but I can't really tell what expression is on its face.

Was it…smiling?

_Well, if my guess is correct, the fact that its tail is rapidly slapping the air is a good sign. Does that mean it likes me?_

As if to answer my question, it jumps the short distance from the box up to my shoulder and nuzzles its cheek into the crook of my neck.

"Eevee."

I freeze. Not out of fear, or panic, but more like a "What do I do now?" moment.

Figuring it just wants attention, I reach my hand up and scratch the top of its head, causing a relaxed sigh to generate from the small creature. It angles its head towards my touch as I continue to scratch behind its ears.

Not having any clue what to do, I continue petting my new Pokémon as I think about what the heck just happened.

_So…I've been selected based on my video game skills to go on an adventure in a place that shouldn't exist, capturing creatures that shouldn't be real, and battling people that I shouldn't be able to meet …well, Julian…welcome to your newly fucked up life._

**Author Note: Well, it's not a masterpiece, but it's only the first chapter, and I've had this idea for a while, so I need to get it out there. Now for the fun part, I need OC's. I could make them myself, but where's the fun in that ;). I'm looking for somewhere between 2-5 travel companions (two from the regular world, and a few from the world of Pokémon.) 2 rivals (Completely unrelated to each other, but I just thought that with 3 to six people in the group, they'd have more than one enemy (Not counting team magma or aqua). Along with that , I would be happy to insert numerous one shot characters into the story (Meaning they likely only show up once, unless I really like them). But anyways, here's what I need.**

**Name: (first name and surname. Middle name/initial is optional. also if they have a nickname put it here)**

**Gender: (uh…DUH)**

**Age: (Between 14 and 19 if they are a companion or rival, lets face it, real ten year olds should not be trainers)**

**World: regular or Pokémon world (Did Julian take them, or did he meet them along the way, keep in mind, I will still take a couple traveling companions from the Pokémon world as well)**

**Relationship with Julian (If he takes them with him from the regular world): brother, sister, cousin, close friend, or heck, even a random Pokémon expert that he hardly knows, anything can work.**

**Personality :( self explanatory really. Be sure to go into detail on this, and for the love of God, NO MARY-SUE'S. If you submit a Mary-sue, I swear to god I will make your character look like the dumbest ass on the planet. EVERYONE has a flaw so make sure to include that too.)**

**Background info: (Back-story/past/the interesting stuff that made the character what he/she is today)**

**Appearance: (Hair, eyes, clothes, height, etc.) include both summer and winter clothes. **

**Position/occupation: (Companion or a rival- and if you're a one-shot, just about everything and anything can be used (artist, chef, musician WHATEVER, one shots could be anything)**

**Goals: breeder? Trainer? Coordinator? Researcher? Other? Just put SOMETHING. It's not like they has no aspirations whatsoever.**

**Pokémon: (Start off with no more than three in their most basic form. NO LEGENDARIES. NO Riolu's (I'm planning on doing something with lucario later) put their name, species,, gender, personality, if they look any different from normal members of that species, please tell me, and put their relationship with their trainer (not all Pokémon are buddy-buddy with their trainer so how strong is the bond between them) Also, please include a list of moves, it does not have to be only four moves, but please keep it realistic to the type of Pokémon you have. You may only have one inherited move as well (meaning if it came from breeding and not capturing it can have one move it wouldn't normally have…within reason.). Include their levels as well, but again please keep it realistic.**

**Romance?: (are you willing to have your character be paired up with someone else in the story, If you say yes, there's no guarantee that they will be paired up, and if you don't like who I paired your character with, well…tough. Just saying what to expect here, if I find two OC's who I think would make a good couple, I'm gonna do it regardless, just a heads up. Also, whether or not you say yes to this will not effect my decision. My decision is based on how much I like the character, not if I can pair them off)**

**Now, my character profile as an example**

**Name: Julian Tyler Crowley (often called "Jules" by his friends)**

**Gender: Male**

**: Age 16**

**Appearance: He's about six feet with an average weight (Not fat but not muscular). He has medium length, jet black hair that tends to get messy, so most of the time he wears a black or blue bandanna to cover it up. Despite his personality, he has a pair of cold, grey eyes that could easily intimidate someone should he ever choose to use them. He is a bit of a klutz, so his hands tend to have at least a few scratches or scabs on them. His summer clothes include a plain black t-shirt, a pair of ripped up blue jeans, and a pair of black and white sneakers. In the winter, he trades his jeans for baggy sweatpants and puts on a brown leather jacket over his t-shirt. His bandanna is also replaced with a dark blue winter hat.**

**Personality: He's normal a very upbeat person. He's very friendly with just about everyone, even people who aren't particularly his friends. It will take something huge for someone to get on his bad side, and once you're on his "shit list", you'll never get off of it. When presented with a situation, he tries to approach it logically, but his emotions often get in the way. He doesn't think of Pokémon as pets or animals, but more like good friends who just aren't human. He despises it when people say that they are mindless animals. Secretly, he's really into theater and musicals, but he never tells anyone about it and considers it his "guilty pleasure".**

**Background info: He's the son of two workaholic lawyers and was mostly raised by his three older brothers. He became somewhat popular at his school, but he only has a handful of REAL friends that he can trust. He lost his two smallest toes on his left foot due to an accident when he was eight. Since then, he's been a bit of a klutz. He has bought all the Pokémon games in existence so far and has beaten them all numerous times. Game Freak has taken an interest in him because his training style in the game is exactly the same as a skilled trainer. Instead of catching a bunch of them, he catches a five or six and trains them until they are stronger.**

**Goals: Trainer**

**Pokémon: Zora- an eevee that was sent to him by game freak-Female-wears a red Bandanna around her neck that was given to her by Julian.-personality: despite the fact that she immediately warmed up to Julian, she is slightly cautious around newcomers. Once she knows that she is among friends, she is an optimistic, happy-go-lucky, energetic little fuzz ball. Once she gets going, she never stops. - She's very protective of Julian and never leaves his side. She doesn't think of him as a master, nor does Julian want her to. Julian is more like an older brother to her. They get along great, - level 6-Moves: helping hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Detect (inherited move).**

**Romance?: if I see someone who I think would fit well with him, yes, I would like that.**


	2. need a rival

Oh my god, so many good companion applications…this is gonna be hard to decide. Heck, I'm even considering stretching the rules a bit so I can add one more from the regular world. All of you guys are awesome and I thank you. But, I need one more thing from you. I only got one application for a rival, and it was amazing, but I still need one more. So if you guys can send me applications for a total asshole ( preferably a guy because the other one is a girl), please do. The sooner you do, the sooner I can get on with the story. You guys are the best, thanks.

oh, and the slots for companions are still up in the air at the moment so if you want to see if you can bump someone out, feel free to submit yours, but if you do submit one, you have to submit a rival as well or it automatically goes in the trash. those are my rules.

happy submiting ^_^


End file.
